


Звезда

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [26]
Category: Moon (2009)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Три года на Луне продолжительный срок, Сэму тяжело переживать своё одиночество.
Relationships: Sam Bell/Sam Bell
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 1





	Звезда

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 26. Звезда

Если бы звёзды умели говорить, они бы рассказали Сэму, что видели уже не раз. Обратная сторона луны, заговор компании «Лунар» и несколько новехоньких клонов, выходивших по одному каждые три года. Второй Сэм подозрительно косится на первого. Им предстоит выяснить, кто же из них настоящий, кому звёзды сулят благоприятную судьбу.  
Спонтанная драка только добавляет болезненных ушибов, синяков и кровоточащих ссадин. Сэм не может понять, почему самозванец не покинет его, он слишком слаб после аварии, чтобы врезать обновленному клону как следует, со всей дури. Закрепить свое право на существование. Сэм — раненая собака, забивается в угол и пытается уснуть, пока второй Сэм рыщет по его станции, вынюхивает всё и тоже пытается вытеснить чужого человека. Он обживается на его территории, не выкурить.  
— Прости, — еле слышно выдыхают над ухом, и Сэм просыпается, тело — огромная рана, а во рту металлический привкус крови. — Я не должен был тебя бить. Мы же одинаковые. Почти.  
— Не поздновато ли принимать это во внимание? Я всё ещё не уверен, кто есть кто, — бормочет бессмысленно Сэм, пытаясь вынырнуть из тревожного сна. Второй Сэм садится на край кровати, трогает ладонью опухшую от удара скулу.  
— Герти расскажет, он всё вернет на свои места. — Пальцы легко проверяют степень поврежденности тканей на лице, ныряют под шапку и разглаживают волосы. — Ты же был так одинок все эти годы. Мы же можем поговорить. Прости, нужно было с этого начать. Я даже не подумал.  
— Мы пытались. — Сэм сглатывает вязкую слюну в горле, подается неосознанно лицом в неожиданно нежную ладонь. У него последний месяц, и правда, крыша едет от одиночества. Признаваться не хотелось, но второй Сэм разбавлял собой тревожное состояние. — Что ты делаешь?  
— То, что ты хочешь, — чётко произносит второй Сэм и мягко целует разбитые губы, неудобно скрючившись над ним.  
Челюсть болит, глаза закрываются сами собой, а чужие губы мягкие и почти невесомые, когда его последний раз целовали — и не вспомнить. Нет, кажется, только во снах подсказки. Жена на Земле, больше двух лет назад. Сэм пытается углубить поцелуй, но тот второй дразнится, слегка отшатывается в сторону, а потом опять возвращается. Сэм отчаянно стонет, тянется руками к живому, трогает сквозь одежду теплое тело. Даже если чужой, один в один похож, он всё равно живой на холодной Луне. Они здесь только вдвоем. Два человека.  
Это даже не секс. У Сэма есть опыт, совсем давнишний, ещё с Земли, но то было там, приятно и страстно. Здесь же больно от покалеченного тела и жарко от второго Сэма. Он стягивает постепенно одежду с обоих, оглаживает ладонями всё тело, задерживаясь на синяках и кровоподтёках, едва касаясь. Сэма ведет от такого трепетного отношения к себе, кровь разгоняется по венам быстрее, и встает только намёком, постепенно набухая возбуждением в паху. Второй Сэм возбужден получше, эрекция тяжелая и основательная, он скрывает свое сбивающееся дыхание, целует за ухом и протискивается коленом между ног.  
Второй Сэм удерживает свое тело почти в висячем положении, распределяет вес на колени и на руки, согнутые в локтях. Сэм закрывает глаза, покрываясь мелкими мурашками, тянется отяжелевшими руками к жилистому мужчине над ним. Двинутся сейчас тяжело, но тот Сэм, который сверху, делает всё сам. Едва ощутимо трётся кожей о кожу, задевает своим крепким набухшим членом напряженную плоть Сэма под ним, мягко касается губами шеи и лица, обдавая горячим сбитым дыханием. Сэму нужно чувствовать: вот же живой человек, читающий, словно открытую книгу, и делающий всё правильно. Всё в точку, по всем перенапряженным рецепторам и чувствам. Сэм тонет в себе и от другого себя, трением приводя механизмы тела в действие.


End file.
